Jimmy Two Claws
by pelits
Summary: Jimmy has transformed into a werewolf and Beezy and Heloise must work together to turn him back to normal.


**Jimmy Two-Claws**

One night Jimmy was looking for Cerbee in his back garden.

Cerbee here boy said Jimmy.

Then Cerbee came to all scared then ran away into Jimmy's house then a mysterious creature came out of the bushes and attacked Jimmy, Jimmy then went into a coma.

When Jimmy woke up it was morning.

What happened? Said Jimmy.

Jimmy then looked around his back garden and noticed it was wrecked the fence was broken, their were holes in the ground and the flowers heads had been cut off then Jimmy noticed a big scratch on his shirt, his teeth hurt and some off his hair on his head was missing.

Then Jimmy went back inside changed his shirt, fixed his hair and went in town.

While in town nobody was around, all the house's where boarded up, all the shops where closed and every one looked scared then Jimmy decided to go see Beezy.

Jimmy went to Beezy's house and knocked on his door then Beezy came out holding an axe.

Take this you evil monster said Beezy.

Then Beezy noticed it was only Jimmy.

Owe Jimmy its just you said Beezy.

Hey Beezy what's going on said Jimmy.

Theirs a horrible vicious monster out there who attacking Miseryville said Beezy.

no-way it must be the same creature that attacked me last night said Jimmy.

That's not all my dad has gone missing too said Beezy.

Alright then, Beezy its up to you and me too capture the best and find Lucy said Jimmy.

Later that day Jimmy and Beezy hid in an alleyway ready to trap the beast with a ham while one off them fires a tranquilizer gun at the beast but while they where waiting it was getting dark and then the full moon came out and Jimmy started transforming.

Ahhh what's happening to me said Jimmy.

Brown hairs started covering his body he then grow a tail, his teeth became sharp, his hands and feet turned into claws and his face turned into a wolfs face. Jimmy had become a werewolf.

Jimmy are you OK? Said Beezy.

Jimmy the werewolf then gave aloud ROAR! At Beezy then Beezy fainted then Jimmy sore the ham and stared eating it and when the beast finished the ham Jimmy the Werewolf ran into town while Beezy was still unconscious.

The next day it was morning when Beezy finally woke-up and went looking for Jimmy.

JIMMY, JIMMY WHERE ARE YOU! Said Beezy. It took him till about 4pm until Beezy found Jimmy and Jimmy was back to normal but he was asleep.

Jimmy are you ok? Said Beezy.

Then Jimmy woke-up.

Hey Beezy what happened? Did we catch the beast? Said Jimmy.

Ok Jimmy the truth is YOUR THE MONSTER! Said Beezy.

What? No-way said Jimmy.

Yeah we where waiting for the monster but when it got dark the full moon came up and you turned into a werewolf said Beezy.

OK, but how can that be? The monster attacked me said Jimmy.

Well explain the big scratch on your shirt said Beezy.

What again, did the monster get me again? said Jimmy.

I told you your the monster said Beezy.

Hmm has a creature like this ever come to Miseryville before? Said Jimmy.

No never why? Said Beezy.

I've got a feeling that the monster that attacked me was created by someone said Jimmy.

But what kind off evil minded person would create such a best? Said Beezy.

Then Jimmy and Beezy ran to Heloise's house and when they got their they banged on her door.

Open up in their Heloise we know your in their, we just want to ask you a few questions, Beezy she's not coming out said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Beezy then charged into Heloise's door and knocked it down and ran into Heloise's house, when they found Heloise she was sitting on her sofa reading a book.

Hey Jimmy, Beezy what's up? Said Heloise.

Don't play all innocent with me Heloise we know what you did Said Jimmy.

Could you be more pacific? I've done a lot this week said Heloise.

I'm talking about the monster that's attacking Miseryville at night said Jimmy.

Yeah we know you have something to do with it said Beezy.

Ok I confess, It was a couple of days ago said Heloise.

(flashback).

While Heloise was making machines in her lab Lucius came in he wanted Heloise to make him a potion that would make him more attractive to his girlfriend Jez, Heloise made the potion and he drank it but nothing happened but Heloise just told Lucius it may take a while for it to work then later that day it became night time and then Lucius came to Heloise's house Heloise opened the door and watched Lucius as he became bigger then red fur covered his body, his hand and feet turned into big clawss, his horns became bigger and his face turned into a wolfs face Lucius turned into a werewolf and ran off into Jimmy's garden. (flashback ends).

So Lucy is the monster that attacked me said Jimmy.

He didn't bite you did he? Said Heloise.

He did bite me and scratched me why? Said Jimmy.

Because when he bites you turn into a werewolf said Heloise.

Jimmy then freaked out.

I told you so said Beezy.

Heloise please tell me you made an antidote said Jimmy.

I'm still working on it said Heloise.

How long will it take for you to make and antidote? Said Jimmy.

A few hours said Heloise.

3 hours later Heloise was almost finish but then it became dark.

Ok I'm finished said Heloise.

Then Heloise pulled out a syringe and was about to gab Jimmy but then the moon rows and Jimmy transformed into a werewolf and pushed Heloise out of the way then Jimmy the werewolf ran out of Heloise's house and headed into the city.

Owe no Jimmy turned into a werewolf again know what? Said Beezy.

Well I guess we should work together to stop Jimmy said Heloise.

Then Beezy and Heloise stared laughing at the idea of them working together.

Me work with you that's crazy said Beezy.

They continued laughing but then they heard Jimmy the werewolf's howling and stopped laughing.

Well Jimmy would do the same for us said Heloise.

Ok we could try working together for but one time only, deal said Beezy.

Deal, It's a good thing I made 2 antidote's said Heloise pulling out 2 syringe's.

Beezy and Heloise left Heloise's house and started looking for Jimmy and Lucius. When they found Jimmy the werewolf's paw prints and followed a trail until they found Jimmy the werewolf destroying the town, Beezy and Heloise tried to sneak behind Jimmy, but then on top of a shop Lucius which was also a werewolf appeared and growled at Beezy and Heloise revealing to Jimmy where they were, then Jimmy and Lucius stared crawling closer and closer to Beezy and Heloise then Beezy and Heloise ran away from them and Jimmy and Lucius chased after them, then Beezy and Heloise dove into and alleyway and hide in there until Jimmy and Lucius were gone then just as Jimmy and Lucius left Beezy and Heloise where thinking of a plan.

Ok we need to split up I'll take Jimmy while you take your dad said Heloise.

Wait, why should you do Jimmy? I'm his best friend said Beezy.

Ok, will flip a coin said Heloise.

Heloise then got out a coin. Heads or tails? Said Heloise.

HEADS! said Beezy.

Heloise then flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

Ok fine, I'll do Dad you do Jimmy said Beezy.

Then Beezy and Heloise set of to turn Jimmy and Lucius back to normal, first Beezy found Lucius destroying cars and as Beezy started creeping up behind him but Lucius looked in the mirror of the car and sore Beezy behind him and turned around top face Beezy, Lucius tried to scratch with his powerful claws but Beezy ducked went underneath Lucius's legs and jabbed the syringe into Lucius's back and then Lucius transformed back into is old self again.

What happened? Said Lucius.

Well Heloise's potion turned you into a werewolf and I injected the antidote into you and now your back to normal said Beezy.

Just one question, was I creating a lot of misery? Said Lucius.

Well everyone was scared of you said Beezy.

Hmm, I don't know if I should thank you or ground you said Lucius.

WHAT! those people in that shop are gathering pitchforks and torches said Beezy.

Thank you son I'm so proud said Lucius.

Then Lucius hugged Beezy.

Meanwhile Heloise tried to jab Jimmy the werewolf but as Heloise was behind Jimmy and was close to injecting Jimmy, Jimmy smelled Heloise's perfume and turned around and knocked her syringe out of her hand and pined Heloise to the ground and was about to eat her then Heloise closed her eyes and flinched but someone injected the antidote into Jimmy the werewolf's back, it was Beezy, and Jimmy turned back to normal but he was still on top of Heloise.

What happened?, and why am I on top of you Heloise? Said Jimmy.

You turned into a werewolf and was about to eat me and you can get off me now said Heloise.

Jimmy got off Heloise and helped her up.

Wow Beezy I can't believe you saved me said Heloise.

I was just trying to help Jimmy not to save you said Beezy.

Well thanks anyway said Heloise.

Wait a minute you 2 actually worked together? Said Jimmy.

Yes but this was a 1 time thing said Heloise.

And know your back Jimmy, we can go right back to disliking each other said Beezy.

Then Beezy and Heloise started fighting again and ran off then Lucius came to Jimmy.

Well that's what friendship in Miseryville is like, mostly misery said Lucius.

You said it Lucy, you said it said Jimmy.

THE END


End file.
